In infants born to drug dependent women, the size of brain and rate of brain growth, as measured by serial ultrasound studies, will be determined and compared to normal control infants. The ultrasound measurements from both groups will be related to: 1) the neurological, behavioral, and developmental assessments; and 2) in the passively addicted infants to the severity of withdrawal syndrome, model of treatment, and maternal drug use. The proposed study will be in collaboration with our present project involving pregnant methadone maintained women and their infants and children (title of project: "Drug Dependence, pregnancy and Progeny: Treatment and Evaluation", Loretta P. Finnegan, M.D., Principal Investigator, National Institute on Drug Abuse #1-H81-DA-01959-01, three years). Each infant selected for inclusion in the proposed study would receive a precise regimen of brain measurements which will be integrated with that of the present program. The ultrasound method for measurements of brain and cerebral ventricular size at 24 plus or minus 8 hours, and 72 plus or minus 12 hours will utilize a high resolution real-time portable instrument capable of producing accurate two-dimensional images. Multiple axial and coronal images of brain that permit measurement of cerebral ventricular volume and area of cortical sections will be obtained (at 30 plus or minus 2 days and 6 months plus or minus 2 weeks) using an automated non-portable echoscope known as an octoson capable of delineating structures of a few millimeters in size. The objective of the proposed research is to define (using ultrasound measurements of brain growth) the effects of psychoactive drugs taken during gestation and the effects of the neonatal abstinence syndrome on the developing nervous system of the infant born to drug dependent women.